Staticmotion
by Obeion yazio
Summary: It was a normal day with Tai watching Davis kick the winning goal in the soccer tournament. As he declines his offer to hang out with Davis for his chores and homework. He notices that the Tv was not acting right. What could it be?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Digimon.

Warning: This contain yaoi if you don't like what you read. Then please move onto a different fanfiction all together. Thank you

On the television, there was soccer game going on. It was between Davis team and the rival team and both of them were tied. Quickly Davis makes the winning shot make the crowd cheer for him. Suddenly there was a random static on the Tv.

"Damn I wanted to see more of that. Stupid Tv," Tai bang on it trying to make it clear but nothing work for it.

"Aw well, I tried," Before he gave up he kicked the tv, but the only thing that he did was hurt his foot.

Suddenly his cell phone ringed telling him Davis was calling. "Hey I saw you on tv, you were great," Tai complimented.

"Thanks, I didn't think I was going to make it," Davis tells him.

"Nah you knew what to do," Tai told him.

"Hehe, I guess so. So have any plans?" Davis asked him.

"Yeah sorry I'm booked doing chores and homework," Tai answered

"Aww no fun, oh well maybe some other time. Talk to you later," Davis replied.

"You too and congratulation on winning the soccer game," Both of them hung up.

Tai sighed hating that he can't join his best friend for fun. The first thing he did was his chore, vacuuming, cleaning his room, doing the dishes and finally dusting. Next was his homework, which hated the most. He wishes he can just tear this homework up to pieces or not do it at all.

After what seem like forever, Tai was finally done with his homework. When he checked outside it was already night time. He groans feeling like the boredom had struck him with lightning and suck up all his energy. He began to turn the lights on and as he goes to the living room, he notices a small light flickering over and over.

He decided to take a look at what it was. As he reaches it, it was only the static of the Tv, which it's strange to Tai cause he didn't turn it on. Tai didn't know he was looking at the static, yet he thought he was deaf because he felt like he heard something.

"Tai," Someone was calling him but no one was here.

"Huh…" Tai was confused cause he knows there isn't any ghost here.

"Oh Tai," Tai slowly found out that the static was talking to him. He shook his head hoping that homework didn't give him brain damage.

"Yes," Tai answered to it.

Suddenly something started to appear out of the Tv. Tai panic being that there was no lights and Tv was bringing someone out. Tai's heart pounded then calm down when he saw the person that appeared before him.

"Davis," Tai said as he began to move closer to his friend.

"Hello Tai," Davis smirked as he pushes Tai on the couch.

"Uhhh you're not Davis. Ughh I can't move," Tai struggled to move.

"Shhh it's okay I got it," As Davis said this, he made Tai's legs spread as he smiles.

"Wait….what are you?" Tai blushed as he struggles some more.

Davis took control of his body making him undo his pants and underwear. He smiles when he saw that Tai had a boner. Patiently Davis stroked his cock a bit as he nibbles on his neck causing him to blush. He makes his way to Tai's nipples wetting them with his tongue. Tai moans breathing deeply into it. Once reach the stomach he took his time as gradually suck onTai cock.

"Ah fuck," Tai moaned again feeling the warm liquid on his cock.

He swirled and suckle on the head of it sliding down to his balls. Tai let Davis do all the work seeing how he couldn't move at all. Steadily Davis kicked up the pace as his mouth and tongue linger and drew in Tai's pleasure.

"Ugh I'm going to cum," Tai told him

Davis smirked getting closer to Tai and kissing him while inserting his cock into his round butt. Tai tensed up yet try to keep afloat as he never had this before. Tai's cock was in blissful heat and pleasure from Davis going up and down on him. Tai was enjoying the pleasure yet he doesn't know if he could hold it anymore.

"Ugh this feels too much," Tai loudly moans as he sends his seed rocketing it Davis rear.

Davis laughed as he disappeared and the Tv shuts off. Tai had freedom in his body as his cock went limp spilling out the rest of the semen. Tai wanted to move finally, but all energy he had was wasted from the sex he had. Tai groans as he places his underwear and pants back on he tries to get some sleep.

The next morning came fast and what surprised him awake was Davis. "Holy crap," Tai said as he fell on the floor.

"Hehe did I wake you?" Davis smiles happily.

"Uhh yeah," Tai tries to keep compose but all he see's was flashes of what happened last night. He blushes suddenly not knowing how to act as he was getting some juice.

"Hey, are you okay?" Davis asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine….it's just" Tai looked at Davis.

"Hm," Davis looked back at Tai.

"Nothing," Tai knew something was wrong with the Tv he has to find out.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Digimon.**

 **Warning: This contain yaoi if you don't like what you read. Then please move onto a different fanfiction all together. Thank you**

After what happen to the Tv Tai took a moment and pour some tea while taking a seat on the couch. He almost forgot his friend gave him a surprise visit.

"I didn't know you were coming over," Tai told him sipping his tea.

"Didn't Kari let you know?" Davis asked.

"What? No," Tai sighed.

"Oh, I guess she forgot. I was wondering what you was up to?" Davis asked curiously.

Tai's brain flashes to when he had sex with the other Davis. He felt it was strange how he came out of the Tv. He was so caught in his own mind that he ignored Davis question.

"Hello, earth to Tai," Davis came closer to him looking him in the eyes.

"Huh sorry," Tai blushed as he apologized to Davis.

"Is something on your mind?" Davis asked cocking head slightly to the left.

"No I'm just deep thinking of what we should do," Tai said quickly making an excuse.

"You know we could watch a movie," Davis said as he thought about it.

"Uhhh...I rather not the Tv been acting up," Tai explained.

"Oh okay...hmmm," Davis reply as he thought some more.

Suddenly there was phone call on Tai's cellphone which was in his room. "Be right back," Tai said as he went to his room.

"Alright," Davis took his time to throw his soccer ball in the air while laying on the couch.

"Whoa, that was fast Tai. Who was it?" Tai smiles as he was on top of Davis crotch.

"Nobody important cause you're the only one I want," Davis blushed taken off guard by Tai's answer.

"Oh…"Davis only said not knowing if he should say anything.

"Your so cute when don't know what to say," Tai told him kissing him on the lips.

"Hey, that was Matt on the phone," Tai notice the other Tai on top of Davis.

"Huh?" Davis was confused.

"Hey get off of him," Tai blushed trying to not to focus on Davis' face. Tai tried to do it himself, but again he couldn't move.

"Aww your so cute too, worrying for your boyfriend here," He tells Tai

"What!" Both of them said.

"Look, you guys even said that at the same time," He laughs at them.

"Who the hell are you?" Tai asked angrily.

"Maticmon, I take over static and see through your true emotions. If it's strong enough then I will please it," Tai gulped as he blushed.

"...oh umm," Tai's said his anger die down as he begins to sweat.

"You mean," Davis looked at Tai.

"That's right this is Tai's true emotions in the flesh," Tai was now turning red when the Digimon kept talking.

"Well, I should be going. Bye bye," The Digimon said his farewell and disappear.

When Tai had a chance to move, he didn't want to. He felt completely still not knowing what to say. "Umm why don't we play soccer," Davis told him.

Tai smiles as he agreed with Davis. This was what Tai needed something to get his mind off of the situation. After they played around, Davis accidently kicked the soccer ball at Tai's forehead.

"Oops sorry," Davis apologized.

When he helped Tai up, he gave Tai a kiss on the lips. Tai was surprised yet accepted it. Quickly they went to Tai's room closing the door. Tai took off his pants and Davis's as well as they both kiss again. Both of their shirts were off and finally their underwears. They started with a sixty-nine position sucking each other's cocks.

"Yeah keep that up Davis," Tai moans out.

"You too," Davis also moans out.

When they continue they began to climax in each other's mouth. They swallowed the semen down their throat. Davis smirked as he started to give a lick of Tai's hole.

"Ah Davis," Tai moaned out. Davis soon got more into Tai's hole while rubbing his butt cheeks.

"See I told you they would do it," Agumon told Veemon.

"Oh that is so hot," Veemon said feeling himself.

"You think it was right pranking them and telling them were Maticmon," Veemon reply smirking at Agumon.

"It made them do it, didn't it," Agumon said giving Veemon a naughty grin.

"Yeah, that's true," Veemon agreed he licked his lips.

"Here let me help you with that boner you got," Agumon told him as he starts licking Veemon throbbing member.

"Ah yeah," Veemon said.

Agumon then slid his tongue down to Veemon hole swirling it around. Slowly he took his time getting back to his balls. Gracefully, he went around them as he puts it in deeper in his mouth. They were really wet and slippery from Agumon tongue that they were dripping.

Veemon was really red as he breathes in and out harshly from Agumon tongue action. Once Agumon went back to Veemon cock, he started to spill out precum. Agumon licked it off quickly making his tongue brush against the base of Veemon cock.

"Agumon anymore and I'll come," Agumon just looked up at Veemon then back to his cock.

Without warning, Agumon shoved Veemon's cock down his throat. The heat from Veemon cock in his throat made him turn him red. It wasn't long before his member became hard. Agumon deep throated Veemon cock making sure he could feel it in his throat, yet Veemon could only take so much. That one action lead into Veemon shooting his heavy load of semen into Agumon throat. Agumon pulled back as he could taste the heated semen on his tongue and whole mouth. He soon swallowed it down his throat.

"Mmm tasty," Agumon told him licking his lips. Veemon moaned one last time before dropping to the floor.

"I guess that was too much for him to handle," Agumon thought as he giggled.

To be continued...


End file.
